The technology of using a thermoplastic elastomer for the air permeation preventive layer of a pneumatic tire is known in the art (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 2999188). For example, when extruding the thermoplastic elastomer, together with an adhesive layer in two layers in cylindrical shapes, if the adhesive layer arranged at the outside is too tacky, it will stick to the take-up (or wind-up) rolls at the time of shaping and seriously degrade the workability. Further, this requires the insertion of release paper, Mylar®, etc. between the tubular materials at the time of take-up—which is a problem in terms of cost and transport weight. Further, if the adhesive layer is insufficiently tacky, at the time of tire production, there is the problem that the air permeation preventive layer will end up peeling off from the tire carcass thereby making formation impossible. Further, if the amount of the cross-linking agent in the adhesive composition is too large, there is the problem of occurrence of scorching in the process of co-extrusion with the thermoplastic elastomer composition at a high temperature. Note that Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 11-240108 proposes a laminate of a thermoplastic resin/a rubber, but the present invention is directed to the different technology in the object and constitution thereof.